The Worst Nightmare
by Serenita
Summary: Inuyasha is placed in another of Naraku's traps, this one seriously vicious, in which he will have to witness everything that he fears of happening in his dreams in attempt to shatter his soul Of course it has to do with Kagome InuKag COMPLETE
1. The Worst Nightmare: The Beginning

The Worst Nightmare  
  
Chapter One: The First  
  
Inuyasha slept. Something that he hadn't done in quite some time. With his friends sleeping soundly not very far away, he felt that danger was not near and that sleep was an acceptable thing to grant himself. With Kagome safely sleeping near Sango who was armed and always prepared, he believed that she would be safe, Sango would see to that. So after gazing upon his surroundings and smelling the surrounding air, he found no signs of danger. Inuyasha slept. But what Inuyasha did not know, that danger was near and that sleep was the one thing that he should not have let himself have.  
  
*~*  
  
She moved quickly, barely letting her feet touch the earth's damp ground. Her indigo hair flowed wildly behind her as she moved. Her breathing light as it always was, and her senses sharp. Her violet eyes flashed around sharply, pinpointing anything that could be a nuisance to her duty. Her duty was more precious to her than anything, given by the man who she lived for, Naraku-sama. Naraku-sama's orders were fresh in her ears and mind.  
  
"That annoying Hanyou, Inuyasha, everything we have tried has done little damage. I have only found that he is hurt the most when that annoying brat that follows with him... Kagome...whenever she is in danger, I can feel his blood pulse with worry, anguish, and above all...fear. You, my child, Kijinyoko, you shall be the one to execute this...Hanyou. I give this honor to you. Do not fail as your older brothers and sisters have. I know that you will make me proud."  
  
Naraku-sama. Naraku-sama, her master, her creator, her...her...She would make him proud. She was quite willing to do whatever he asked of her. She did not question his intentions for Naraku-sama was wise. Although she thought his request was peculiar she did not hesitate to complete what he asked of her. Her Naraku-sama chose her, and she would not fail him.   
  
Her eyes narrowed as she ran towards the place she knew Inuyasha was now resting peacefully. As she quickened her pace, a sly smile played on her delicately beautiful features. She would make him suffer the most terrible pain anything could suffer, for the heart is a very delicate thing to toy with indeed.  
  
*~*  
  
Kijinyoko stepped softly towards the sleeping form of the Hanyou. She looked him over with disgust. Anything that hurt her master was a vile and horrible thing. He wasn't much to look at. A plain coat of fire-rats fur, a fang which was not particularly threatening looking in anyway, and the claws, in which every youkai owned. She sneered. What was it about him that made Naraku-sama fear him so? Hate him so?   
  
Kijinyoko glanced towards the sleeping forms of this...Inuyasha's comrades. Her eyes fell upon the girl dressed in strange clothing. That must be the girl Naraku-sama was talking about. Kijinyoko felt wary laying eyes on the girls peaceful form. The girl had such power, such that even she didn't know was dormant inside her. Much more power than that of a simple Miko, she must have harnessed the power of a soul, something that few ever conquer. Kijinyoko noted that she would have to watch out for that girl.  
  
She turned back to the Hanyou laying before her. She smiled sinisterly, loving the thrill that filled her as she was about to accomplish her evil intentions. She held her hands over the closed eyes of the sleeping Hanyou and they emitted glowing purple dust that fell on top of and into his eyes.  
  
"You will not wake until you have felt pain unimaginable to even conceive. Whatever it is that you fear the most will happen, any sight that you hate to see will be seen, any words that you fear to hear will be heard, and any fate that you fear of being real will be. You will know fear and anguish, and it will shatter your soul before you wake from this nightmare of mine." She snapped her fingers once and the dust stopped falling. She smiled and perched herself on a ledge overlooking the Hanyou. She would watch this nightmare, the worst one she had ever conjured before. It should be very interesting to see.   
  
*~*  
  
Inuyasha awoke to the dead of night that surrounded him. His eyes snapped open sharply as he looked around. He sat up trying to recognize where he was, somehow his surroundings seemed different. Something wasn't right. Something was wrong, very, very wrong. He was afraid, he could feel it. The quickening of his blood, the tightening of his chest, the knot that formed in the back of his throat that made it painful for him to talk or even breathe. He knew that something was wrong, but his mind would let him accept it, his mind wouldn't let him know what it was.   
  
He closed his eyes and sniffed the night air, searching for a clue that would lead to the cause of his fear. His eyes snapped open as he recognized a scent in the air. The most horrible scent that he had ever smelt, the one thing that he hated to ever have to recognize. He felt his chest tighten up more as the scent overwhelmed him, almost making him gag.   
  
He shook his head. No...it couldn't be...it couldn't be...it wasn't possible. He would have woken up, he would have heard something. But he knew he was wrong, the scent was indefinite. He stood and ran was quickly as he could in the direction that the scent was coming from. With each step he took his fear grew, with each step his pace quickened. It was a lie...it had to be a lie...some sick joke. His heart faltered him as his mind finally accepted the scent...  
  
...Blood...the air was thick with the scent of Kagome's blood... 


	2. The Worst Nightmare: The First

First of all I would just like to say, HOLY CRAP WOW! I had no idea that this story would become this popular on the first try. This was really a one shot deal and all the responses encouraged me so much! I luckily had written the next chapter and so here it is! I hope you all enjoy it and thank you so so much for your reviews! I LOVE REVIEWS! -- Happy Serenita ^_^ Anyways, this is my first Inuyasha fanfic so depending on how popular this one is will determine if I write more in the future. Thank you all so much and enjoy!  
  
PS: I realized too late that I was disclaimerless soooo.....: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! (Although I really wish I did, that sexy little dog demon) But, I do however own Kijinyoko (just a reminder to ya all)   
  
Okay enough jibber jabber, here it is! (finally!)  
  
Chapter Two: The Second  
  
Inuyasha ran, he ran towards where his heart carried him so swiftly. Kagome was injured, there was so much blood in the air, too much blood. He moved faster. How could it have happened? How could she have been hurt? The world around him was a blur of colors that were darkened by night. He barely knew where he was, where exactly he was going. But that didn't matter, all he knew, all he thought was that Kagome was in danger, and he had to get to her.   
  
He entered a clearing and stopped suddenly. He felt his breath freeze in his chest, his heart stop, and his body shiver in shock. There on the ground lied Kagome, her blood spilled everywhere around her. Deep gashes could be seen across her chest, her cheek, her legs, and across her stomach. He then realized that she had a deep gaping hole in her abdomen. It was then that he finally found himself and ran towards her side.  
  
"KAGOME!" He dropped to her side and held her limp, frail body in his arms. Her hair, sticky with her blood, clung to his body as he held her close. He shook her trying to wake her up. "KAGOME? KAGOME!? WAKE UP! Damn it...KAGOME! KAGOME!"   
  
"...Inu...ya...sha..." He heard a voice whisper softly. He lifted his head, his eyes meeting her dull, fading ones. She was dying, he could feel it.  
  
"KAGOME! No, please...I'm here! I'm right here! Don't leave! Hang on, Kagome! Please! You got to..." Inuyasha felt himself shaking, his voice showed it. Although tears had formed in his eyes, he did not notice. Kagome took in a deep, ragged breath.  
  
"...I...lo..ve...you...Inu..ya..sh-" It was then her chest fell and didn't rise again. Her eyes went completely blank and lifeless before they shut. Her body went completely limp in his arms. She was gone.  
  
Inuyasha felt the salty tears start to fall. His body froze, his mind unable to accept the fact that she had died. He shook his head as his stared at her body in his arms. It was a sick joke, it had to be. There was no way it was possible. But, it was so real. Everything was so real. "...how did...how could..."  
  
"DON'T TOUCH HER, YOU MONSTER!" He heard a familiar male voice yell gruffly. He lifted his head with effort to meet the glaring eyes of Miroku. Inuyasha looked at him in shock.  
  
"Mi...Miroku...what?"  
  
"I SAID NOT TO TOUCH HER!" Miroku yelled at Inuyasha, pointing his staff at him. Inuyasha recoiled slightly, not letting go of Kagome.  
  
"What happened here, Miroku? How did Kagome..." Inuyasha started but stopped when he heard Miroku's bitter chuckle.  
  
"Don't act so innocent and unknowing! You can't tell me you don't even know what it is that you willingly did!" Inuyasha froze. He felt everything stop in that instant. He...he did this...to Kagome? He shook his head.  
  
"...no...No! I couldn't have! I would never..."   
  
"But you did, you did it mercilessly." Inuyasha felt his body start to shake almost uncontrollably. He...he killed Kagome? Willingly!? No...no...he...he... Everything then suddenly fell away and he was surrounded by darkness. Kagome disappeared from his arms leaving them empty, leaving him empty. His tears fell as he screamed heart-wrenchingly into the cold darkness...  
  
"NO...KAGOME!!!!"  
  
  
  
"....no....Kagome...no..." Kagome opened her eyes slowly, awoken by someone speaking softly in the night. She sat up, somewhat disoriented from being half asleep. She turned, trying to locate the speaker. She turned to Shippo, thinking it was him, but he was sound asleep beside her. She turned to Miroku and Sango who were both also sleeping soundly, Kirara in Sango's arms. Kagome then turned to Inuyasha, and what she saw made her heart twinge in pain. Inuyasha...she had never seen such a pained look on his face. He was sweating so much it was practically dripping off of him, his fists were clenched at his side in...anguish? Anger? Fear? She didn't know. She crawled over to his side. He was moaning painfully in his sleep.  
  
"no...please...Kagome..." He must be having an awful nightmare, but... about her? She noticed his breathing quicken suddenly. Something was wrong. Kagome placed her hands on his broad shoulders shaking them in attempt to awake him from whatever was torturing him.   
  
"...Inuyasha...Inuyasha...wake up..." She whispered softly. Kagome then suddenly felt Inuyasha's whole body tense up, something that he didn't usually do. "...Inuyasha...?" She whispered, her voice concerned. She then noticed the tears that were falling from his eyes. "...Inuyasha!...Inuyasha!?" She shook him harder, desperate to wake him up. Inuyasha was crying. Inuyasha never cried, and the fact that he was, scared her beyond description. He then took a deep, sharp breath before letting out the most horribly painful yell that she had ever heard.  
  
"NO...KAGOME!!!!"  
  
Kagome's hands flew to her face, tears that had welled up in them falling unchecked. She shook, utterly frightened, not knowing what to do. He was having a horrible vision, that was obvious. It was about her, and whatever was happening to her was causing him such pain. She hated the look on his face, she hated the sound of the pain in his voice. She sobbed harder as she placed her hands on his shoulders and shook him harder.  
  
"Inuyasha? INUYASHA! WAKE UP! WAKE UP, INUYASHA! I'M HERE! I'M HE-HERE!" She shouted to him, stuttering on her last word because of the large lump that had formed in the back of her throat from her tears.  
  
"Kagome-sama? What is wrong with Inuyasha?" Kagome heard Miroku say worriedly as he kneeled beside her. She sniffed, choking on her tears.  
  
"I don't... I do-don't know. He...He just... He won't wake up...he..." Kagome continued, stuttering, but was cut off by Inuyasha's voice softly speaking.  
  
"But...no...wait...Kagome...I love you..." 


	3. The Worst Nightmare: The Second

Hello all! Since this fic has made a major hit with everyone I got the inspiration to write the third chapter! (Which also is long this time (yeah!)) Anyways, thank you to all who reviewed and for everyone's support. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it ( I think it's the most dramatic one). So if you enjoy it ( or even if you hate it) please review! Thanks to all! Ja ne!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, okay, so I DON'T own Inuyasha...*sniff*.... *sniff*.....  
  
Peace all!  
  
Serenita ^_~  
  
Chapter Three: The Third  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes to find himself alone. He looked around, trying to determine his surroundings. Was it a dream? Just a horrible, awful dream? Inuyasha desperately wanted to believe that, but it seemed so real, so horribly real. He looked around again, noting that the others weren't there. Where did they go?" He smelt the air to see if he could find their scent. One was prominent...Kagome's. He stood up and followed as quickly as he could. There was no blood attached to her scent, not the salty scent of her tears, or even the smell of fear. She was fine. She was okay, it was just a horrible dream. When Inuyasha finally stopped running he recognized his surroundings as the area that surrounded the Bone-Eaters well. It was then that he saw Kagome. She was seated on the edge of the Bone-Eaters well, facing away from him. He looked her over quickly. He could sense no danger and she looked perfectly healthy. He sighed a deep sigh of relief. It was a dream.   
  
"Oi, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards Kagome. She turned to face him, her hair that was once covering her face was lifted away. The look on Kagome's face made Inuyasha stop in his tracks. Her eyes were glinting in a sort of evil glory, while her smile was sinister, a look that he never imagined he would see on her face. His brow furrowed in confusion, his eyes locked on her face, unable to tear themselves away from the foreign image. "...Kagome...?" Kagome stood up from where she was sitting and strolled a few steps towards him before stopping.  
  
"Hello." She answered, that smile still on her face.  
  
"Kagome...what are you...?" Inuyasha started but was cut off.  
  
"I'm leaving Inuyasha. I said good-bye to everyone else and was just about to leave when you came by."   
  
"Leaving? But you're coming back...right?" He asked. Kagome laughed in a way that sent shivers down Inuyasha's spine. It sounded so potent with evil.  
  
"Coming back...here? Why should I? There's nothing here for me to come back to. The Shinkon No Tama is completed, Naraku is destroyed, why should I stay?" Inuyasha stared at her.  
  
"I want you to come back...I want you to be here with me..."  
  
"Well, I don't. I suppose this is good-bye, Inuyasha. Thanks for the adventure. Bye." She turned and started to leave.  
  
"No....Wait..." Inuyasha said as he ran towards her and stopping her by grabbing her arm. " Don't go Kagome...I...I...I love you..." Shock ran through Inuyasha. Did he hear himself right? Did he just admit that he loved Kagome? Inuyasha sought within himself momentarily before he found the truth. He did. He loved Kagome! He loved her smile, her laugh, the way she looked at him when she was mad, or disappointed. He loved the way she slept at night, the way she breathed. Over the past months, he had been with her so much, living without her, having to say a final good-bye, was unimaginable. He was torn from his discovery when Kagome tore herself away from Inuyasha's grasp. She turned back towards him, rage flickering in her eyes. "...Kagome...what..."  
  
"Don't you dare touch me. I never want to see you again. We're done Inuyasha! Everything's history!" He felt his body freeze. He just said he loved her...and she was...she was..."  
  
"Kagome...but....I love you...." Kagome laughed, throwing her head back as she did so.  
  
"You stupid mongrel. Did you really think...did you really think I would ever really care for you!?" She said, laughter in her voice. "You were a convenience, to get the Shinkon jewel, that's all. I never really cared if you lived or died, if you loved Kikyo or me, or even if you were ever born. You are a worthless, pathetic HANYOU! And I am a human from the future. I am going back to were I belong..." She turned and walked to the well. She swung her leg over and was about to jump in when she stopped. She looked up at him, that smile back on her lips. "I mean, really Inuyasha...who could ever love a hanyou...who could ever really love you..." It was then, with those words that Inuyasha felt something inside him crack. Shocks ran through his body, freezing him to his spot. He stared blankly at her as she coyly waved goodbye halfheartedly before jumping into the well and disappearing from his sight. He stared at the spot where she just was moments before, his eyes wide. His mind was blank, disbelieving. He felt as if he was just torn apart from the inside out. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing made sense anymore. He felt tears running down his face, his body shaking violently. He found himself surrounded by the cold darkness once more as he curled himself up tightly, his arms wrapped around his shoulders tightly. He shook his head as he cried. "...no...no...Kagome...no..." He said monotonously. It couldn't be true, that couldn't have been Kagome. But his senses told him that it was, that really was Kagome. He bowed his head down into his chest as he sobbed. It was then that he realized what that crack was...  
  
....it was his heart breaking....  
  
Kagome leaned back in shock as she comprehended Inuyasha's words. He...he loved her? Did Inuyasha just say that he loved her? She felt light headed, her heart fluttering. Those were the words that she had wanted to hear for so long. But, could she believe them? Could they be true? She felt Inuyasha tense up again, his body frozen almost as straight as a board. Tears started to fall from his tightly closed eyes, his fists that were already clenched tightly, closed in tighter, shaking more violently. Kagome snapped back to reality. This was no time to daydream, Inuyasha was suffering greatly. She shook him again in a desperate attempt to wake him up.  
  
"Inuyasha! Come on, Inuyasha, wake up! DAMMIT, WAKE UP INUYASHA!" She cursed as she slammed her fist against the ground in frustration from the worry that filled her. It was then that Sango awoke, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"What is going on... Kagome?" She looked at her friend with worry, noticing her distress. She stood up and walked to Kagome's side before kneeling on the ground next to her. It was then that she saw Inuyasha's condition, her hand flying to her mouth in shock. Kagome turned to Miroku who was staring at Inuyasha in deep concentration. "Miroku, why won't he wake up!? Why won't he listen to me!? WHAT THE HELL HIS HAPPENING TO HIM, MIROKU!? WHAT!? TELL ME!?" She yelled, sobbing, as she pounded her fist into the ground uselessly. Miroku shook his head.  
  
"I...I don't know, Kagome-sama. Please, try to calm yourself."  
  
"CALM MYSELF!? HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM MYSELF WHEN THE MAN I LOVE IS...." Her hands flew to her face in horrified realization of what she just admitted to Miroku and Sango. She felt her body start to shake violently as her sobs overtook her. Miroku wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her (he realized that it was not the time to be pervy).   
  
"I know, Kagome-sama...I know..." He gently rocked her, trying to calm her. But, as calm as he was acting, he was deeply worried. It seemed Inuyasha was under...some sort of curse, but a highly powerful one, perhaps one too powerful for his powers to conquer. But whatever curse was cast on Inuyasha, it seemed that the physical and mental effects of the spell was also brought on Kagome indirectly. But, that was the downside to soul-mates.  
  
Kijinyoko looked down from where she was perched, a triumphant smile plastered on her face. The Hanyou's heart was broken, that was step one. Yet, the shattering of the soul would take longer, especially since this Hanyou's soul was quite strong. Kijinyoko held out her hand and whispered a few inaudible words. A wavy, mirror like void appeared in which Naraku's face was shown.  
  
"Naraku-sama..." Kijinyoko started, bowing low to the hologram.  
  
"Kijinyoko, how is the mission." He asked her in a soft yet urgent voice. She smiled.  
  
"Naraku-sama, the mission is going very well, the final sector has almost begun. The Hanyou will not live through the night." An evil smile fell upon his lips.  
  
"Very good. Well done, Kijinyoko." She smiled happily. She had pleased her master.  
  
"Domo arigato gozaimasu, Naraku-sama. Your praise is an honor I am not worthy of."  
  
"You speak true. Oh, an Kijinyoko..." She lifted her head, her eyes locking onto his. "...when the mission is completed, do not return home. Your home is not here anymore, since you are no long useful." Shock ran through Kijinyoko.  
  
"What...demo, Naraku-sama..."  
  
"No, Kijinyoko, I'm afraid I am through with you. You are worthless to me, I have used what I have needed and there is no point on me wasting anymore of my time on you. This is good-bye, Kijinyoko." And with that the hologram disappeared in front of her eyes. She stared, mouth open, at where Naraku's face had been just moments before. She felt immense sadness settle upon her along with her disbelief. No, that couldn't...that couldn't have been true. But she knew it was. Karma had come back to her, betray and hurt another and it will come back to you ten fold. She gritted her teeth, anger now flowing through her blood. Naraku, that bastard. He would pay for ever rejecting her. She turned and looked down upon the group that laid below her. A smile crossed her lips as she thought of a wonderful idea. She jumped down, landing skillfully on her feet. The three conscious people looked up at her shocked.  
  
"Who...who...are you?" Kagome asked, sniffling.  
  
"That does not matter, but I can help you."  
  
"Help us? How can you help us?" Miroku asked, eyeing Kijinyoko suspiciously.   
  
"You should be suspicious Hoshi-sama, seeing that I am the one who did this to the Hanyou." Kagome leapt up, anger in her eyes and voice.  
  
"YOU!? YOU DID THIS TO HIM!?"  
  
"I did, and if you kill me you can never save him." Kagome glared at her with hatred, her fists shaking in anger.  
  
"If you did this to him, then why do you want to help us?" Miroku asked, trying to be practical but still angered by the act Kijinyoko had committed. Kijinyoko looked down, her gaze not meeting any of theirs.  
  
"I, like you and him, was tricked, caught in one of Naraku-sa...Naraku's traps."  
  
"NARAKU!?" The three exclaimed. Kijinyoko turned her gaze back to them.  
  
"Yes, and I want to correct this wrong by helping you and getting revenge on Naraku."  
  
"How can you help us?" Sango asked, intrigued. Kijinyoko turned her gaze towards Sango.  
  
"The whole spell can be reverse, the Hanyou will live."   
  
"Well, do it already!" Kagome hissed, angrily. Kijinyoko shook her head.  
  
"I can't do it..."   
  
"Well then why..." Kagome started but was cut off.  
  
"I can't do it....but you can..."  
  
  
  
Oi- Hey  
  
Domo Arigato Gozaimasu- thank you very much (with honor)  
  
Demo- but, although 


	4. The Worst Nightmare: With You

HERE IT IS! The next chapter! Sorry it took me so long to get this up, my life's been really hectic lately. But anyways here it is I hope you all enjoy it. I stayed up until 1:00AM Typing this for all of you! (Feel loved!) But I am sorry that it took so absolutely long to get this Chapter out. I'll try my hardest to get the next one out quicker. Also, I might be changing this chapter and uploading a new chapter four later because I'm not really happy with this one but we'll see how things go. Anyways, ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, you should know this by now. NO I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! But I do own Kijinyoko....  
  
Serenita ^_~  
  
Chapter Four: Shatter  
  
Kagome stared at the Indigo haired girl in front of her with shock.  
  
"What...what did you just say?"  
  
"I said that I can't reverse the spell, only you can reverse it." Kagome stared at her confused and irritated.  
  
"I...I...don't understand...how..." Kijinyoko smiled slightly.  
  
"For the reincarnation of a miko you are very naïve. You are what the Hanyou is dreaming about, and whatever he fears the most about happening has to do with you. You have to go into his dreams and fix whatever damage has been done. Whatever he has dreamt he believes has happened. And I can say for fact that you have already died twice..." She stopped looking down at Inuyasha momentarily. His body twitch suddenly before he started to curl up into a fetal position, his body shaking more violently. "...sorry, three times. And if something isn't done soon, his soul will shatter, and there is nothing that can be done after that happens." Kagome stared at her, taking all her words in. Kijinyoko held her gaze. "I understand that it must be very hard to trust me after knowing I did this. But remember, I was tricked just as you were, and I could have chosen not to help you at all but leave the Hanyou to die."   
  
"But what if this is just part of the trick to get rid of me and Inuyasha? How can I trust you?" Kijinyoko sighed.  
  
"You can't, there's nothing I can say that can make you trust me, except..." She looked up her eyes meeting Kagome's. "...If...if I am lying...if something happens that's not supposed to...you can kill me...I won't resist." Something in her eyes let Kagome know that she was telling the truth. Kagome nodded.  
  
"What do I have to do? How do I save him?" Kijinyoko sighed, finally sitting herself down on the ground.  
  
"I don't know what you'll see in there. If the spell's far enough along...he could be empty...gone...it wouldn't be him, just an empty shell...that's the final stage of the spell. If it's the second stage he would be...not himself, frightened, alone, and dark, it would be very dark. Seeing by the way he's reacting that's just where he is. But he'll be hard to talk to, it will be very hard for him to believe anything and you would seem an illusion to him. You have to make him believe that you're real, you're alive and that you care for him. That whatever nightmare he had, whatever horrible thing he was forced to witness and believe to be true, that it never happened. How to do that, well...you will have to figure that one out on your own." Kagome felt with every word that Kijinyoko spoke a horrible weight press down upon her. Realization flooded through her and panic seized her. She might not be able to save him... it could already be too late. Inuyasha...could be gone...forever. The horrible thought shook her and only Kijinyoko's voice brought her back to reality. "Are you ready?" Kagome's surprised eyes met hers. She nodded slowly, gulping as she did. Her throat went dry which made her answer sound raspy.  
  
"Ye-Yes...."  
  
"Get close to him. Wrap your arms around him, try to touch him as much as you can, it will make the connection stronger." Kagome nodded, walking over to Inuyasha's shaking form. She knelt beside him and laid down next to him, wrapping her arms around his broad chest tightly, trying to still his shaking. Kagome felt a small blush appear on her face. She was so close to Inuyasha...his thighs were touching hers, her chest against his, his lips bare inches from her face. She shook her head. This was no time to get embarrassed. She had to save him...she had to... "Now...close your eyes and concentrate on him, it will help your minds connect and locate each other." Kagome closed her eyes as she heard Kijinyoko start to chant and images of Inuyasha filled her mind. The flew through her like a movie, everything that they had ever been through flashed through her mind. She felt tears form behind her closed eyelids. She had to save Inuyasha...she couldn't live without him...after everything...Kagome felt her mind become drowsy and the sounds of the world fell away. As unconsciousness overtook her one though remained imminent, the thought of losing Inuyasha...forever...  
  
Inuyasha huddled himself together as Images of Kagome flashed in front of his eyes like a movie. Images of Kagome dying, Kagome leaving him, Kagome hating him, Kagome...Kagome...Kagome...Everything was real. This was all real. It all happened. He was alone....all alone... Inuyasha shook and buried his head into his knees like a child would. He waited for the pain to end, embracing the darkness that surrounded him.  
  
Kagome felt herself swirling in a pool of unforgiving darkness that was consuming her entire being. She was lost, alone, and without a clue of how to escape. The darkness was potent, sickening and cold. Her thought was on how to escape it, how to fight the looming threat that was trying to destroy her. She felt as if she was drowning. Lost and confused, unable to think and only feeling fear.  
  
'Inuyasha!' She thought, her mind screaming to the only sanctuary she knew. The darkness then retreated, pulling away from her soul and let her do as she willed. Inuyasha! She was looking for Inuyasha! She had forgotten. The darkness had consumed her so quickly her true purpose was ripped from her conscious. She then realized she was floating, descending to somewhere unknown. Her feet touched a hard surface and her body settled down gently. She looked around, seeing only darkness, until a dull light shined on a huddled figure, leaning against some unknown support. She started towards it, and as she realized that the figure was Inuyasha she ran towards it.  
  
"INUYASHA!" She called, her heart suddenly light. She neared him quickly but stopped in front of him when she noticed his body was rocking forward and back quickly. "Inu...Inuyasha...?"  
  
"No...Go Away!" He shouted suddenly. Kagome stepped back, shocked by his suddenly outburst.  
  
"...Inuyasha..."  
  
"Not real...not there...fake... not there...not there...lies...lies...hate...not there...hate..." Kagome stared at him disbelieving. This couldn't be Inuyasha...this wasn't the Inuyasha that she knew. But somewhere inside her, she knew it was him. He was hurt and broken...this was Inuyasha when he was vulnerable and scared and he was bared to her. But he wasn't making any sense to her. She took a few steps forward towards him.   
  
"What is it? What's not there, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha stopped rocking for a few moments, before he continued again.  
  
"Kagome...Kagome not there...Kagome died...Kagome gone...Kagome hates Inuyasha..." Kagome froze. Hate him? He thought she hated him? She closed the distance between them and kneeled in front of him. His eyes stared past her, as if she wasn't there.  
  
"I don't hate you Inuyasha, and I'm right here. I'm not dead, I'm not gone, I'm right here...see...?" She slowly lifted her hand and touched his arm. He stopped rocking and his body stiffened, as if he was touched by ice. He sucked in breath quickly, confused and surprised by her. His eyes flicked to her once momentarily, before returning to stare past her. It was progress. "Inuyasha...whatever you saw, was lies...I'm not dead, I never died. And I never could hate you, Inuyasha, ever, I need you Inuyasha, so I could never hate you." Inuyasha ripped his arm away from her.  
  
"NO! No one needs me! No one wants me! I am just a stupid mongrel! No one could love a Hanyou! You said so! You said so..." Inuyasha shrunk down, shaking again. Kagome's hand flew to her mouth as fresh tears filled her eyes. Seeing him like this, was unbearable. What horrible things had been filled in his head? He thought she said that? He though she could actually ever say anything like that to him? That she could ever truly believe that? She reached out and placed her hands on Inuyasha's face turning to towards her to meet her eyes, and stopping his shaking at once. His eyes met her, stunned.  
  
"Never think that, Inuyasha, never. I need you and I would never say that. I need you Inuyasha, I love you, do you understand me? I LOVE YOU!" She yelled, her tears streaming down her face. His eyes widened.  
  
"You...Kagome...You...you love me?" He asked softly, still unsure. Kagome nodded, smiling through her tears.  
  
"Inuyasha, whatever you saw, whatever happened to you, it was an illusion, a lie. It never really happened." Inuyasha was silent, still looking at her intently.  
  
"How do I know you're not a lie? How do I know that it never really happened? How do I know that you're really here, that you never left me?" Kagome looked at him, his eyes hopeful and yet scared. He was lost, and she need to find him, find the Inuyasha she really knew and loved. Kagome then leaned forward, with Inuyasha's face still held gently in her hands, and gave him the sweetest most purest kiss ever given, full of her love for him. His eyes opened wide, and understanding flooded through him. This was different, this had to be true, this had to be real. She was here, and she loved him! He quickly flung his arms around her and held her to him tightly.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed happily, flinging her arms around him.  
  
"Kagome...I..." She shook her head, placing a finger over his lips.  
  
"Shhh...not now...I'll see you soon, just close your eyes and hold me." Inuyasha nodded smiling, and closed his eyes holding Kagome to him tightly. It was then at the perfect and most peaceful moment that Inuyasha finally left his dream.   
  
Inuyasha's eyes opened quickly, taking in the world around him. He heard the happy cries of Sango and Miroku who hugged each other, happy of the outcome but then quickly realized what they were doing and pulled away from each other quickly both in blush. Inuyasha realized the there was something holding onto him tightly in his arms. He looked down and saw Kagome, lying next to him, her face peaceful. He smiled, sitting up, and shook her to wake her, thinking she was still waking from his dream.  
  
"Kagome...hey Kagome...wake up..." He said shaking her. But, she didn't move, she didn't stir, her eyes didn't open. "Kagome...? Hey...Kagome...wake up..." Inuyasha continued, his voice now a little more worried. "Kagome...? Wake up...Kagome..." Inuyasha froze, his eyes wide, a horrible thought striking him suddenly. Could she had sacrificed herself to save him? He shook his head. It couldn't be true, it couldn't be...she was right here...right here... But she wasn't waking, she wasn't stirring. It was as if she was...  
  
"No...NO! KAGOME!" 


	5. The Worst Nightmare: Loving You

Hey everyone! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to write! I've been really busy lately but I finally got it typed up! I hope you all enjoy it! I'm not exactly all happy about this chapter so I might change it but for now It's okay. Thank you so much to all my dedicated readers! I love you guys! Thank you so much for reviews! I love reviews! Anyways on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha....unfortunatly.   
  
Serenita ^_~  
  
Chapter Five: Loving You  
  
When Kagome open her eyes she found herself standing in a place of pure white. It seemed to have no walls, ceiling, or floors, just endless white that surrounded her.  
  
'Where...am I?' She asked herself, looking around.  
  
"You are in between." A familiar voice said gently. Kagome turned around and saw Kijinyoko standing behind her, a smile small played on her face.   
  
"In between what?" Kagome asked suspiciously.  
  
"In between sleep and death. There is a very fine line between sleeping and dying and at this moment you are walking on it." Kijinyoko paused to let this sink in. "You did well, by the way. Rescuing the Hanyou. You tapped into his soul, and removed all doubt. You truly are a Miko." Kagome's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Inuyasha! Where is he? Is he alright? Did everything..." Kagome started by Kijinyoko held up a hand silencing her.  
  
"He's fine. He awoke a few minutes ago." Kagome looked at Kijinyoko confused.  
  
"If he's awake...why aren't I?" Kijinyoko smiled.  
  
"I let you stay asleep purposely. There is something I think you need to see before I let you awake into reality." She waved her hand and a mirror like object appeared, hovering in the air in front of them. "Show us the Hanyou." Kijinyoko said clearly. The mirror shimmered before revealing a scene. Sango was being held by a solemn Miroku as she cried, a fearful look on her face as she watched Inuyasha who was holding Kagome's body tightly to him, her head placed on his shoulder, as he rocked back and forth, his body shaking from his tears. A deep pain filled Kagome as she watched the ones she loved in pain. She couldn't bare to see tears in Sango's eyes, sadness and pain on Miroku's features, or the horrible sight of Inuyasha suffering over her.  
  
"Stop this! This is horrible! Let me wake up! Let me return to them!" Kijinyoko gave her a sideways glance.  
  
"Watch and then I will release you." Kagome stared at her momentarily, confused about her intentions, before reluctantly turning back to watch the painful sight in front of her.  
  
"No!...Please don't lets this be true!...it has to be a lie...a nightmare...another horrible nightmare..." Inuyasha pleaded to nothing...since there was nothing he could plead to to reverse it.  
  
"No...No....not...not Kagome-chan...no!" Sango cried, burying her head into Miroku's chest. Miroku held Sango tightly, his eyes opened wide, fixated on Kagome's body.  
  
"Kagome-sama....." was all he was able to say.   
  
Inuyasha rocked back and forth holding Kagome to him tightly. Hoping, praying, searching desperately for some way to bring back what he had lost.  
  
"Kagome...please don't go...please don't leave me...just let this be another dream...another nightmare on the way to seeing you again. Please don't let this be real...please, God no...." But deep down, Inuyasha knew that it all wasn't a dream. He had awoken and Kagome hadn't. She wasn't breathing, her scent was gone, and...her heartbeat...the beautiful heart that he now let himself realize he loved had stopped beating. Inuyasha gasped for air in between his sobs, trying to control them.  
  
"Kagome...I know you can hear me... I know you can because you always watch out for me even when I say I don't need it. Kagome...I'm so sorry that you had to go through this...over me. I was to selfish and stubborn to admit that I loved you when I had the chance to love you everyday and instead I discover it the time that I can never have you at all. I'm so sorry, Kagome. I'm sorry that I'm a fool, and for some reason that you actually loved a fool like me. I used Kikyo to push you away because I was intimidated with someone actually wanting me for who I was, something that even Kikyo didn't want. The fact that you did scared me and I'm such a damned idiot for not accepting that affection when I had the chance. And in the process I cause you more pain then you ever should have felt. I'm sorry you had to put up with me, and I'm sorry that you'll never know how much you mean to me..." Inuyasha's sobs started again as he realized again that Kagome would never come back. "Please, Kagome... don't leave me please. I can't live without you....how can I do something like that? I can't do that....I can't go on...without you....what else is there to live for?....please Kagome...don't leave me...I need you ....don't go...don't leave me...all alone again...I love you...I'll say it as many times as you want to hear it if only you'll come back to me...I love you...I love you....I LOVE YOU....I...love...you...Kagome...." Inuyasha's sobs then overtook him, restricting his ability to speak clearly. But his grip around Kagome never loosened. He wasn't going to let her go...he wasn't ready to...he would never be ready to.  
  
Kagome's hands were covering her mouth trying to silence her whimpers as her tears streamed down her face. Seeing Inuyasha in such pain hurt and cut her deeply. She turned to Kijinyoko who stood watching the scene without emotion.  
  
"Why...why do this?"  
  
"Kagome... If I didn't do this you would have never heard this scene which is need to bond you Inuyasha together. If Inuyasha woke up and you were there, he wouldn't fully admit to himself what you mean to him. He need this, a sense of reality to have it hit him. I did this, Kagome, to help you. You both deserve each other. I can see it in both of you. And also because the thought of you and Inuyasha together drives Naraku insane."  
  
"Why is that?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"Because Inuyasha is a much better fighter when you are there or when he is protecting you. You give him strength." Kagome was silent for a moment.  
  
"Why can't Inuyasha tell that I'm alive? I'm sure he could smell my scent if I'm only sleeping."  
  
"You misunderstand. When I say you are on the line of sleeping and death means that you are mostly dead. The only thing that is still alive in you is your soul. If your soul has the will to live then you will. But with only having your soul alive your scent also goes. So Inuyasha truly believes that you are dead." Kagome looked down, a sad look on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry that you both had to go through so much pain to find out the truth. But now it is time to go back to him." Kagome looked up at her surprised. Kijinyoko smiled slightly. "Just close your eyes, and think of everything that awaits you when you wake. All that you hold dear." Kagome nodded and started to close her eyes but opened them again.  
  
"Will....will I ever see you again?" Kijinyoko was taken aback by the question but then relaxed. She shook her head.  
  
"No... I don't believe anyone will see me again. I have to face my fate." Kagome looked at her sadly.  
  
"Thank you then, for everything." Kijinyoko nodded, a small smile on her lips.  
  
"Close your eyes. Go to him." Kagome closed her eyes, embracing the darkness, and wishing with all of her soul to go to where Inuyasha was. She felt like she was spiraling backwards rapidly before she stopped suddenly, her eyes snapping open to reality.  
  
  
  
Kagome felt warmth surrounding her as her eyes stared up into the dark starry sky above her. She heard Inuyasha's ragged breath in her ears and his and Sango's sobs. She could feel his hold on her. He was holding her so tightly, it was hard to breath. She forced herself to speak, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She whispered softly. She heard him gasp, sucking in air sharply, his sobs silenced almost instantly. He didn't move, the sound of her voice obviously shocking him. He then pulled away from his hold around her. Kagome looked at him and when his eyes meet hers she saw something flash in them. Shock, worry, sadness, and then happiness. The happiest look that she had ever seen on his face flashed on it quickly before it disappeared as he brought her into his tight embrace once again.  
  
"Kagome....you're here, you're here....you're right here...you're alive....God....Kagome, never do that again. Never scare me like that again." He said jaggedly as he held her tightly to him, rocking back and forth. Kagome returned his embrace, holding him tightly back. "Kagome... I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry that all of this had to happen. I'm sorry I made you sad so many times.....I love you, Kagome....I'll say it every day, as long as I live. I love you and I'm not letting you go away from me every again. I'm not going to loose you again." Kagome felt tears in her eyes, her heart flooded over with warmth and happiness. Inuyasha loved her, he truly loved her. And she loved him, and they both had each other.   
  
"Oh...Inuyasha....I love you too... I love you so much..." He pulled away from their embrace to kiss her. He placed his lips against hers, stealing her breath from her and kissed her with everything that he had in him, trying to make up for all the times he should have kissed her and should have shared his love and devotion to her.  
  
"I'll make it up.... to you.... Kagome...I'll love you forever..." He said in between their kisses.  
  
"You have....nothing...to make up....to me....Inuyasha.... just...love...me..." Kagome replied as Inuyasha continued to ravish her shamelessly. They were finally torn from each other when a notable "AH HEM!" Sounded in the air. They stopped kissing and turned to face where the sound came from. Sango and Miroku sat there, irritable looks on their faces.  
  
"As soon as you guys see each other you start going at it and forget all about us! We were worried too!" Sango announced, a playful smile on her face. Miroku nodded, his smile equally as playful. Quickly, both Inuyasha and Kagome's faces turned equal to the color of a tomato. Sango and Miroku laughed and quickly ran to them, embracing Kagome happily.  
  
"So...Inuyasha..." Miroku said afterwards. "Will we be sharing Kagome from now on....or am I out of the running." Inuyasha turned to Miroku, an enraged look on his face.  
  
"WHAT!?" He questioned in fury. Miroku shrunk down some.  
  
"Well...you know..." He said innocently, a smile on his face. "She still hasn't said whether or not she will bare my child."  
  
"NO!!!" Kagome and Sango shouted simultaneously, but Inuyasha was silent, his head bent down.  
  
"Inuyasha...?" Miroku asked, confused and scared over Inuyasha's silence. "I-Inuyasha....?"  
  
"....Monk....." he said softly before lifting his head up, a look of insane anger on his face and a sinister looking smile on his lips. "YOU....WILL....DIE!!!!!!!" Miroku squeaked as he stood up and ran away from Inuyasha who chased him close behind.  
  
"I WAS ONLY JOKING! I WAS ONLY JOKING!"  
  
"YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT!!!"  
  
"SANGO! KAGOME! H-E-L-P M-E!!!!!" Miroku shouted as he ran past them with Inuyasha following behind quickly. Kagome and Sango fell over laughing at the sight.   
  
"...Wha...What's going on, Kagome?" A sleepy voice asked from behind them. Kagome and Sango looked behind them to see Shippo standing behind them with Kirara by his side, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Why is Inuyasha trying to kill Miroku, Kagome?" Kagome and Sango looked at each other, smiles on their faces.  
  
"Why don't you come and sit in my lap Shippo, and while we watch Inuyasha chase Miroku we will tell you what happened until they tire themselves out." Shippo walked over and sat in Kagome's lap while Kirara hopped up onto Sango's lap. Kagome and Sango told Shippo the details of what happened as Miroku and Inuyasha ran around them screaming at each other.  
  
Oh yes, everything was back to normal, and definitely for the better.   
  
There will most likely be an epilogue out sooner or later and maybe a sequel, depending on how many people want one. Thanks for everyone's encouragement! I means so much! I hope you enjoyed it! Until later....  
  
Ja Ne! 


	6. The Worst Nightmare: Without You Epilogu...

Hello everyone! Okay yes, I know, I took FOREVER to get this out and to tell you truthfully I had a really, really bad case of writers block, but I think I finally got over it. Yes this IS the end of The Worst Nightmare, no there ARE no more chapters. So I hope you enjoy it and thank you to all who have stuck by me through this fic! Enjoy!  
  
Serenita ^_~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA  
  
Epilogue  
  
The darkness was sickening, and the pain that cut through him made him want to scream in rage. A horrid scent filled the area, that made his sensitive nose burn at it's stench. His body shook, going ridged at the unbelievable cold that sank into his very bones. His legs shaking violently under him made him sway and crouch down to keep his balance. A deep, horribly dark laughter filled his ears. '...damn...' Inuyasha whispered in his mind recognizing the voice of the laughter.  
  
"BASTARD! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" The laughter grew, as if the voice was thoroughly amused by Inuyasha's anger.  
  
"I'll never leave you alone...Inuyasha...I'm always here....I've always been here."  
  
"NO! YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE JUST A SICK HALLUCINATION! I'M DREAMING! YOU'RE NOT REAL! DO YOU HEAR ME BASTARD! YOU'RE NOT REAL!!" The voice chuckled as if one was watching the immaturity's of a child.  
  
"Come now, Inuyasha. Stop lying to yourself. You know I'm real. And you know what I say is the truth." Out of the darkness a vision of Kagome appeared. Inuyasha gasped, his eyes widening, an extreme weight of fear pressing on his chest.  
  
"...no...No...NO...NO...NO!!!! Not her! Leave her alone! Leave her out of this!"  
  
"They will come Inuyasha. They know...They know and they will kill her..." An image of Kagome's death, similar to those that he had seen in his cursed dreams appeared in place of her previous smiling picture. He shuttered, the pain and fear in him growing.  
  
"...no...not Kagome....no...not...not when we just....when w-we...." The voice laughed lightly in amusement of Inuyasha's pain. "BASTARD! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY! SHOW YOURSELF YOU BLOODY COWARD!"  
  
"All in good time...all in good time...but, let this be as a warning to you Inuyasha. Turn her away, quickly before they come. If you love her, if you want her to live, turn her away...she'll be hurt, but she'll be safe...for the time being...there is no guarantee on her life but you will prolong it if you turn her away."  
  
"...I hate you...I HATE YOU...YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"  
  
"Only because you know I'm right. Now go..."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, gasping loudly as he awoke abruptly from his nightmare. He panted, wiping the sweat from his brow. He started suddenly, looking down quickly in a frantic way. He sighed, relaxing as he saw Kagome in his arms, curled up next to him, clinging to him for warmth and sanctuary. A small smile that was rarely seen played on his lips as he watched her sleep. She was so innocent, so pure...how the hell did someone like her ever want him? What did he do to make her want to stay by him...after everything that happened? After everything that he did? He gently smoothed over her hair, kissing the top of her forehead. He relaxed, settling down, and pulling her closer to him in security. But he did not sleep. His dream had troubled him deeply. The image of Kagome was eminent in his mind. He shuddered at it's thought.   
  
'...Should I believe my dreams? But...how can I risk not to...?'  
  
  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO..."  
  
"ARE WE THERE YET?"   
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath as if preparing to yell and evilly murder Shippo. Shippo in return coward and ran to Kagome for sanctuary.  
  
"No...Shippo, we are not there yet, but be assured you will be the first to know when we are." The whole group stared and Inuyasha in shock. Inuyasha...was actually being calm and rational with Shippo. What were the chances? Kagome smiled.  
  
" Now please..." Inuyasha continued as he slowly turned back to Shippo a look of pure evil on his face. "IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" Inuyasha then turned and continued walking. Shippo shook violently on Kagome's shoulder, eyes wide with terror.  
  
"...da...da...da...da..." was all that he said in a repetitive horrified manner. Kagome sighed. Inuyasha had been extra edgy today, for some unknown reason. For the past month after the encounter with Kinjinyoko Inuyasha and Kagome's blossoming relationship had been absolutely perfect. But then something changed. Inuyasha was more edgy than normal, quick to anger, and, if it were possible, even more overprotective of Kagome than before. Insisting on her longer stays in this era and forcing her to take him with her back to her era. Kagome watching him walk ahead of the group in worry.   
  
'...Inuyasha...what is troubling you so...?' She asked him in her mind. The group silently followed. Shippo continued to do his '...da...da...da...' in horror. Sango and Miroku walked silently, both who had also noticed Inuyasha's recently changed behavior, and both who thought it best to let Kagome deal with it. Kagome watched Inuyasha's back intently. Something was bothering him, more than bothering him. If she didn't know better, should would have to say that he was almost....scared. Kagome took Shippo off of her shoulder and handed him to Miroku.  
  
"I need to talk to Inuyasha for a moment, so, could you just hang on to Shippo for me?" Miroku nodded at Kagome's request without question. Shippo sat in Miroku's arms, staring blankly and still saying "...da...da...da...da..." Kagome turned and jogged ahead, slowing down when she became in step with Inuyasha.   
  
At first they said nothing, just walking side by side in even strides.   
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome started not knowing exactly what to say. He said nothing in response but stared straight ahead of him. "Inuyasha...please...what's bothering you?" Inuyasha was silent for a moment before sighing.   
  
"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Don't give me that crap. Don't you think that after all the time we've spent together that I would know when something's wrong or not? What happened? Why are you so worried?" She asked, her voice soft and concerned. Inuyasha started suddenly, inclining his head ever so slightly so his gaze could meet hers. She gasped slightly, seeing the intense painful worry that his eyes held. She stopped, grabbing his hand and holding fast, making him stop also. "What is it, Inuyasha? What is it? Tell me!?" She asked fearfully, tears welling up in her eyes unwillingly. Inuyasha's eyes widened. He placed his hands on her face, tilting her gaze up to his.  
  
"Don't cry, Kagome..." He said softly kissing her forehead. "You know how much it kills me to see you cry." He pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry..." She whispered, holding him tightly. "... I just...want to help..." Inuyasha smiled slightly. She was so caring, always caring for him. Why? Why him? After everything...after.... After...  
  
"Inuyasha! LOOK OUT!" Kagome yelled, pushing Inuyasha to one side and slamming herself onto the ground to avoid a sudden attack from two particularly ugly snake Youkai who missed Kagome's head by bare inches. Inuyasha hit the ground hard, rolling, and then suddenly on his feet running towards Kagome, unsheathing his sword, fear and determination shining in his eyes.   
  
"Kagome! Get away from here!" He yelled, fear constricting him. Kagome pushed herself up from the ground as quick as she could and started to move away but dropped to the ground again when one of the snakes leapt for her head.  
  
"...Damn...hsssss....." The snake cursed as it turned around itself. Inuyasha'a eyes widened as realization hit him. They were after Kagome....specifically.   
  
"KAGOME! RUN!!!" Inuyasha yelled running towards her, worrying only of her safety. Kagome turned, seeing Inuyasha's desperation and started towards the approaching Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha continued to run after her to insure her safety when one of the Snakes wrapped himself around Inuyasha tightly, constricting him, pinning his sword to his side and crushing his body, crying out in pain. Kagome, hearing his painful cry, turned back suddenly, seeing Inuyasha constricted by the snake and ran towards him.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"KAGOME!" The trio called out to her retreating form in panic.  
  
"....Kagome....no......run....." He said painfully, the fear gripping his heart.  
  
"NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" She yelled with determination. She was then suddenly stopped, her body being crushed by the other snake, wrapping itself around her body in the same fashion as Inuyasha. She screamed in pain, her body feeling as if it was collapsing. The trio ran towards Kagome, attacking the snake in attempt to make it release her, but was sent back harshly to the ground with the flick of his tail.  
  
"....Heh...heh...heh......stupid humans.....Hssssss...." It hissed at him laughingly.   
  
"KAGOME! NO!" Inuyasha yelled to her, fear gripping him.   
  
"Heh...now you can watch your Bitch die in the mossst painful way.....then you'll be ours.....hssss...." The snake holding Inuyasha hissed. Inuyasha looked up sharply as he saw the snake that was holding Kagome poise itself over her neck in attempts to bite her deeply and infect her with painfully deadly poison from it's fangs. Shock racked through Inuyasha's body. He was going to loose her. He was going to loose her if he didn't do something....NOW!   
  
A rage built in Inuyasha, flowing through his blood and gripping his mind. He acted suddenly and swiftly, barely a blur as he went. First slicing open the snake that held him with his sword end to end, spinning out of it's grasp quickly and chopping up it's body. He then turned to the snake that held Kagome, it's fang's dangerously close to her neck and with one quick motion, sliced off it's head and grabbing Kagome from it's now loosened grasp, bring her away from the now diminished danger, landing on the ground gently. Kagome clung to him, her eyes wide, fear slowly ebbing away from her as her mind accepted the fact that she was safe. Inuyasha was completely silent and sullen, not saying a word to her as she clung to him. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo ran to the two, worry shining their faces.  
  
"Kagome-chan! Inuyasha! Are you both alright?" Sango asked fearfully. Inuyasha did not answer, but only stared straight ahead. Kagome, however, nodded slowly, gulping, and taking deep breaths to calm herself. Inuyasha then suddenly sheathed his sword and started to walk away from them towards the forest.  
  
"...Inuyasha....?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Kagome....come with me...." He said with a fierce, sharp tone in his voice. There was no trace of gentleness to be heard. Kagome stared at Inuyasha's form, a look of alarm on her face. She had never heard that tone in Inuyasha's voice before, especially when speaking to her. She tentatively followed him, terrified at what he wanted to say to her with his tone and disposition the way it was. The other three knew not to follow, Inuyasha being as he was, but instead stood there in bewilderment, their minds slowly adjusting to the quick events and changes that had taken place and wondering what was to become of Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha had not stopped once to look back and see if Kagome had been following him as he walked deeper and deeper into the forest. It was as if he knew that she would follow him and whatever it was that was troubling him effected him so that he concentrated specifically on it. Kagome walked behind him, her head bowed slightly, watching his form cautiously. She was scared, she had to admit it. She was afraid of what Inuyasha had called her so far away for, what was troubling him so, and why he seemed so hostile to her suddenly. She wanted to correct whatever went wrong between them, whatever she did wrong. She stopped suddenly when she saw that Inuyasha had stopped his forceful walking into the forest. She realized that they had come to a clearing that was surrounded by tall trees whose leaves covered the sun, making the area seem like night instead of midday.   
  
She did not know how long they stood there. She did not know how long the silence rang in her ears or how long the painful worry gnawed at her mind. But when Inuyasha finally spoke to her, she felt her hope crumble inside of her.  
  
"Kagome..." He said sharply, an anger laced with in it. "We have to end this now. It's gone to far, and now it has to stop." She stared at his back, her eyes wide.  
  
"What? Inu-Inuyasha...I don't...understand...I...."  
  
"KAGOME!" He shouted, cutting her off. "Stop it! Stop denying it! You know what I'm talking about! Don't play dumb with me!" He yelled at her. Kagome flinched at his words as if she had been slapped, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"...Inuyasha..." She whispered in disbelief, her heart unable to accept his treatment of her. He was usually so gentle...so....so...  
  
"Kagome...we have to stop lying to ourselves. It ends here."   
  
"...ends....?" Was all she asked in a broken way.  
  
"WE'RE THROUGH KAGOME!!" He yelled brutally, malice in his tone. Kagome's body flinched and shook as she took a few steps back, her hand flying to her heart in surprise as his words hit her.  
  
"...through...Inuyasha..."  
  
"....It was fun, Kagome. But, we have work to do, shards to look for. Pretend time is over. I need my.... shard detector...Not some fake...replacement..." With his words, Kagome felt her heart shatter. Her tears fell from her wide eyes, her body collapsing to the ground, her arms holding her up. '....fake...replacement....shard detector....' These words ran through her over and over again.   
  
"....Inuyasha....why...." She whispered sorrowfully through her tears.  
  
"Kagome....let's just leave it as it is. We have work to do, and this is no time for this...this shit. We're over....it's done.... I'm done with you!" Kagome doubled over, her heart feeling as if it was ripped and torn, her chest physically hurting, releasing her sobs harshly into her hands.  
  
"...why....why....?" She whispered brokenly to no one in particular. Inuyasha was silent, not turning back to her.  
  
"We'll stop for the remainder of the day. We'll be waiting for you back at the edge of the forest when you're ready to get back to work." He turned and started to walk away but stopped suddenly when his body was next to her crumpled one. "I can't...I can't believe that you would ever think I would want you..." He whispered harshly, a heaviness in his voice. He continued on walking determinedly, never once looking back at her as she cried for him.  
  
"INUYASHA! WHY!? WHY, INUYASHA!? JUST TELL ME WHY!? I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'M SORRY! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!! I'll do...any...thing..." She whispered out her last plea as her sadness overcame her and she wept.   
  
***  
  
"INUYASHA! WHY!? WHY, INUYASHA!? JUST TELL ME WHY!? I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'M SORRY! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!! I'll do...any...thing..." Inuyasha ran as he heard her last words, not able to take anymore of hearing her pain-stricken voice, knowing it was his doing. He brushed away the tears that fell from his eyes in rivers that seemed they would never end. He darted between the trees as he ran, needing to remove her voice from his ears, but it never left....her cries remained. Inuyasha stopped suddenly doubling over and collapsing to the ground, sobbing bitterly at his own actions. He had hurt her....he had hurt her so badly...with every lying word he spoke to her his heart ripped, cutting deeper into his soul. He hated himself...he hated the voice that had overtaken his dreams telling him what he knew would come true. He had done it to keep her safe, he had to keep her safe. But, it was killing him.  
  
"Kagome...I'm sorry...I'm sorry.....I'M SORRY!!!" He screamed heart-wrenchingly into the cold darkness of the forest as he let his broken hearted tears fall, unchecked and unheeded. Damn love. Damn life.  
  
Life wasn't worth it, if he couldn't love her...  
  
'.....Kagome.....'  
  
Okay before you flame me (PLEASE NO FLAMES!) there is a sequel to come out. Yes, a sequel. I said that there were no more chapters in THIS story...heh heh heh...Anyways....look for The Worst Nightmare's sequel: In Dreams. Thank you all and please review to let me know you liked it! (Also, I would like some suggestions for In Dreams for later chapters so please let me know!)  
  
Thank You All  
  
Serenita  
  
01/20/04 


End file.
